


Canon 400 DSLR

by fluteandguqin



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes, Smut, jerking off your bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: Yoon had a secret.It wasn’t anything special, really. That’s what he kept telling himself, at least. It was just his little thing, his outlet, something he did in his spare time. A lot of people did it, just for fun. There’s really no downside to it.That is, unless the pictures and videos get out.So what happens when the three people whose judgment Yoon is most terrified of end up finding out?





	Canon 400 DSLR

**Author's Note:**

> for Grilled Cheese <3
> 
> it's _finally_ done

One moment of inadvertency is all it takes.

One moment lacking cautiousness can ruin everything.

One slip-up and the dam breaks, the secret is out.

And once it’s out, once it spills, there is no force in the world that can put the water back behind the concrete.

One is only left to wonder, what could I have done differently? How could I have been so stupid? Perhaps I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. I should have been more careful. If only… Had I… How… Why… Why me?

_Why me?_

Yoon had a secret.

It wasn’t anything special, really. That’s what he kept telling himself, at least. It was just his little thing, his outlet, something he did in his spare time. A lot of people did it, just for fun. There’s really no downside to it.

That is, unless the pictures and videos get out.

This kept him up at night. He would picture it vividly, a worldwide scandal_. Kang Seungyoon, WINNER’s leader, leaked nudes. _His career—ruined. Winner’s reputation—crumbled. His members despising him, having to deal with the aftermath, their own careers damaged. But what terrified him the most was the loathing he would receive.

Every now and again this scenario would play out in his head and he would forget how to breathe.

That’s why Yoon needed to be careful. That’s why he had one camera designated for the activity, a Canon 400 dslr which memory he always made sure to empty out into a folder that he kept hidden.

Until that moment of inadvertency comes.

It happens after their vacation. Seungyoon has spent most of the time snapping photos of his members on a Canon 400 dslr… A different one. One that was completely safe for work. The other one was back home, safely stored in the drawer of his desk.

Too obvious, you might be thinking. The problem is, Seungyoon had used it the night before their flight. He thought he’d just return it in its secure place in the morning, but he had been tired and too focused on the trip and not forgetting to pack anything. He remembered the camera on the plane. He was dozing off when he jolted awake, elbowing Jinwoo in the ribs in the process, thereby waking him up as well.

“Ouch—what the hell?” Jinwoo had asked.

Seungyoon had muttered an apology. He thought, at least it wasn’t out in the open. He could always just grab it and hide it as soon as they returned.

Seungyoon had wanted to have a good time on his vacation. He didn’t want to think about the camera.

And so he didn’t. For the rest of the trip, he didn’t once think of it.

Now that they’re back… He has completely forgotten about it.

They’re all huddled on the couch in Seunghoon and Yoon’s apartment, hunched over Mino’s camera. Beats Yoon why the three insisted on a viewing of the photos as soon as they arrived home, but he was the only one voting for sleeping right away, so there was nothing he could do.

“But where are the ones from the beach? The one we were at on the second day?” Jinwoo asks, frowning as he skims through the photos. “I posed and everything.”

Seunghoon snorts a laugh, but turns it into a cough as Jinwoo glares at him.

“I took those,” Yoon says, to solve the mystery.

“Where’s your camera?” Jinwoo asks, thudding the one he’s been holding back into Mino’s hands.

There’s lead in Yoon’s limbs. His eyelids are closing on their own, the room seems to be swaying… He has no intention of getting up from this couch. “My bag, over there.” He doesn’t even point. He refuses to move.

Jinwoo grabs it, starts rummaging through Yoon’s stuff. If he wasn’t so exhausted, Yoon would have been distraught about it. He just lets him.

“Nope, it’s not there.”

Yoon rubs his cheek, sighs in exasperation. “Maybe in my suitcase? I took it to my room.”

As soon as he says that, Jinwoo disappears into the room.

There are sounds of unzipping, clothes and plastic bags being moved around, the sound of the lid falling closed. _“Not here either,”_ Jinwoo’s voice reaches them.

“I don’t know hyung,” Yoon calls out. He lets his eyes slide shut, he lets his head fall onto Seunghoon’s shoulder.

_“Oh—found it.”_ Jinwoo emerges, holding the camera, eyes fixed on the screen. “It was in your desk.”

Yoon hums.

His eyes snap open. He lays his eyes on his still open bag, sees the case and the yellow letters reading _Canon_. Sure it’s a bit hidden by the straw hat Seungyoon has stuffed in there, but _how could’ve Jinwoo missed it?_

All the exhaustion is gone in a matter of seconds. When he jumps up from the couch he’s light as a feather, agile as a cheetah.

He crosses the living room in one step. _“Wrong camera—”_

Jinwoo side steps, holding the camera above his head. There is nothing on his face that might indicate what he’s seen, if anything at all.

Yoon reaches for him. He steps away, with an evil little smile on his pink-tinted lips. “Why? What’s on here?”

“Nothing,” Yoon breathes, unconvincingly.

Jinwoo steps towards the couch, hands the camera to someone taller. Mino grabs it and climbs on the couch and Seungyoon only wonders, _how the hell do they have so much energy after an eight hour flight?_

They all seem to think it’s some kind of a joke. That it will end hilariously, yet harmlessly. Yoon knows better.

But now Seunghoon is in on it too and he makes his way over with a menacing smile. Yoon has to try to dodge him as well as going after Mino, a nearly impossible task.

Before he knows it, Yoon is trapped; Seunghoon is holding Yoon back by linking his arms around Yoon’s torso. He fights back with all his might, he elbows Seunghoon in the ribs, kicks him in the knee, backwards headbutts him, and yet he remains restrained.

Even if he managed to break free, it’s already too late.

The room goes silent as one of the videos plays. Seungyoon recognizes his own voice, the rustling of the sheets, the all too familiar wet noises. He stops fighting. Seunghoon’s grip loosens and with one final push, Seungyoon frees himself.

He has a vision of storming to his room and locking himself inside, crying for hours and hopefully staying there until his dying breath. But his legs give out halfway there. He’s in the corner of the room when he crumbles, falling into a crouch, facing the wall. Hugging his knees he begins to sob, because he has no control of himself anymore.

If only he could have kept his dignity in this horrendous moment. Instead he broke down like a child.

His sobs are loud enough for him to be unable to hear that the video has been paused.

When he feels a hand on his shoulder he winces, shoves his head between his knees which causes him to lose balance and fall onto his ass. Without thinking, he yells, _“Leave me alone!”_

The hand is removed from Yoon’s shoulder, but the presence is still there.

“We’re sorry. Mino and Jinwoo are sorry,” Seunghoon’s voice is calm but sincere. “It’s okay though…”

_“It’s not okay, nothing is okay,”_ Seungyoon says in one breath, covering his ears with his folded arms, hands grasping at his own hair.

Yoon starts to choke on his own breath because he feels there are more people around him and their presence is suffocating him.

Seunghoon tries again, he rests his hand on Yoon’s shoulder, and this time Yoon is too tired to fight him. “It really is though. We shouldn’t have been so pushy, we… should have respected your privacy.”

Yoon stays perfectly still, with his head between his knees, staring at the floor underneath. “But you _saw_.”

Seunghoon didn’t. He was too busy wrestling Yoon, but he heard. He knows very well what this is all about.

Still, it’s Jinwoo who answers. “It’s really fine… What we saw doesn’t change anything, you know. We shouldn’t have looked when you told us not to, but now that we have it won’t—”

_“Please stop talking,”_ Yoon snaps, pressing down on his ears harder. He dares unravel, just a little, and he looks up, but finds himself unable to keep eye contact with any of his hyungs. “Can you just—can you pretend you didn’t see it?” He asks hopefully.

Seunghoon and Jinwoo are quick to reassure him that, yes, of course, and he’ll never hear of it again from them and they won’t be weird and nothing will change between them…

But it’s Mino who chimes, “It was kind of cute though.”

Yoon hears a smack and he can only imagine it’s Mino being disciplined for his bad timing. As Yoon’s eyes fill with tears yet again, he feels arms wrap around him protectively, and this time he doesn’t mind hiding himself in Seunghoon’s embrace.

“What? You think so too you just won’t admit it,” Mino continues and Yoon feels his heart beating in his throat. One more word from Mino and Yoon just might throw up all of his organs.

Jinwoo’s little, “I mean—that’s not the point!” does little to help.

Yoon grabs a fistful of Seunghoon’s shirt and whimpers, “Save me.”

“Both of you need to shut up, “ Seunghoon immediately snaps because even though he might agree that Yoon’s video is cute, he realizes that it’s not what Yoon needs to hear right now.

He turns to Yoon and in a much softer tone says, “Don’t listen to Mino, he’s just a horny mess. You should probably get some sleep though.”

Yoon nods tiredly. He didn’t expect this much action after such a long flight. He lets Seunghoon help him up, take him to his room and sit him down on the bed. Yoon begins to undress, quickly slipping into his pajamas while Seunghoon goes back to the living room.

He re-enters the room holding Yoon’s at this point infamous camera. “I’ll just leave this here,” he says, places it gingerly on the nightstand.

Yoon hiccups. He crawls under the covers and curls up.

Seunghoon stands by the bed still, reluctant to leave Yoon in that state. “It really is okay, Yoon.”

He doesn’t respond.

“Good night,” Seunghoon says.

Yoon only mutters it back.

He wakes up hoping it had only been a bad dream. When he rolls over however, Yoon finds himself face to face with the camera that has the ability to ruin his life; still sitting on the nightstand, right where Seunghoon left it last night.

Seungyoon closes his eyes and he wonders, _why me?_

It’s the confrontation that scares him the most. But he remembers that they’d promised not to mention any of it, so perhaps it’s safe to get out.

Yoon is more than relieved when he realizes that Seunghoon isn’t awake yet, or at least that he hasn’t gotten up. Therefore Yoon is free to make a coffee for himself and curl up on the couch, watching the dark liquid as he contemplates all his life choices and mistakes.

A sharp knock on the door stirs him out of that daze. He goes to open it, only to find himself face to face with Mino.

“I forgot my jacket here yesterday,” he says.

“Oh, sure,” Yoon says and begins to move out of the way. Mino steps to the side as well, but they just end up blocking each other’s paths as they keep stepping in the same direction.

Mino chuckles and takes Yoon by the shoulders, puts him aside to be able to enter.

Yoon returns to the couch. He curls up again and grabs his mug. Cheek rested on his knee, Yoon notices that Mino is still in the room. He’s standing there, jacket in one hand, just looking at Yoon.

Yoon lifts his head, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

“Are you okay?” Mino asks. His expression is difficult to read. Not overly concerned but not mocking either.

Yoon gives a weak nod. “Just embarrassed,” he mutters.

“That’s okay, I mean…”

Yoon looks up. Mino looks to the side, rubbing the back of his neck, realizing that he’s better off staying silent than saying something wrong.

“Yeah, just, sorry for being so pushy and for what I said afterwards.”

Yoon just nods. Mino stays in his spot for a second longer, before he begins to walk away.

But there’s something that won’t let Yoon rest, something he doesn’t want to admit has been on his mind the entire morning. He said that he would most like it if the event isn’t ever talked about again, but… Maybe he can just ask this one thing, and then they’ll forget it forever.

“Mino?”

He stops at the door. “Yeah?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Mino asks, stupidly.

Yoon sinks into the couch cushions, hoping for them to swallow him. “What you said about the… the video…”

“Oh,” Mino says. “Well, yeah. That’s why I said it.” He begins to fidget with his jacket, folding it multiple times as if he can’t decide how to hold it. “I didn’t see much of the video, but… I meant it as a compliment, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Their eyes meet. There’s one thing either of them can ask after this, Yoon knows it, Mino knows it, it’s only a matter of who will crack first.

“Do you want to see it…?” Yoon asks, almost too quiet for Mino to hear.

Mino squeezes the jacket in his hand, so hard he might be trying to choke it. “Well—I’d—only if you—Yesterday you were really upset about it, so I—”

Yoon takes a deep breath, sitting up the tiniest bit. He lets one foot off the couch, still hugging his other knee. “Well, yesterday I had a terrible secret that I thought you, Seunghoon and Jinwoo would hate me for. Yesterday you also forcibly looked at something I didn’t want you to see, so you could say I was a little upset.”

Mino bows his head and he almost apologizes again before Yoon continues,

“But I didn’t expect you to like it.”

For a second Mino just keeps squeezing the jacket. Then he steps forward. Another step and another and he’s standing before Yoon.

“Honestly? All it took was hearing your voice.”

Heat rushed to Yoon’s cheeks. “So you’d—like to see it?”

This time Mino only nods. Yoon takes a deep breath, shaky hands leaving the mug on the coffee table. He stands up, goes to his bedroom. There, it takes him a second to attempt to settle his racing heart, inhaling deeply and pressing his palm to his chest. As his heart is still thudding uncontrollably after a few minutes of deep breathing, Yoon just gives up and grabs his camera.

On the way out, he quite literally runs into someone. He scrambles to keep the camera from falling, and immediately inspects it for any damage.

“Where’s the rush?” Seunghoon asks, rubbing his shoulder.

“Oh, uh…” Yoon trails off. He didn’t exactly think of the others when he agreed to show Mino the video. Now that he’s facing Seunghoon, Yoon not only feels bad for leaving him out, but he also has an unexplainable want to show himself off to him as well.

“I was going to show Mino the… video from yesterday,” he says timidly.

Seunghoon straightens up, crossing his arms in confusion. “You were? I thought you didn’t want us to see it.”

“Well, yeah, yesterday it all got out all of a sudden and I was scared and… But—Mino complimented me and…” Yoon swallows hard. “I wanted to show him the whole thing.”

“Oh.” Seunghoon seems hesitant, looking to the side before he dares continue speaking, “In that case… Can I join?”

Yoon’s heart does back flips inside his chest. “Yeah, of course!” He says breathlessly.

He doesn’t move right away. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, overthinking whether he should just start for the living room or… He ends up simply grabbing Seunghoon’s hand because he has no time to waste.

He hears Seunghoon chuckling as they stumble onto the couch. Him and Mino exchange amused and somewhat excited looks over Yoon’s head, as he’s hunched over, turning the camera on and finding the video.

“What about Jinwoo?” Seunghoon asks.

Yoon lifts his head. “You think he’d be interested?”

“Oh, definitely,” Mino says and the enthusiasm in his voice suggests that he knows something the other two don’t. “I can go wake him up.”

Yoon is tapping his foot, his entire body tense. “I guess, yeah, but hurry up.”

It’s a little bit awkward between Seunghoon and Yoon as they wait and Yoon is overly aware of the fact that neither of them has made the effort to let go of the other.

“So, um…” Seunghoon’s voice fades. He doesn’t know what to say. “I’m glad you decided to share.”

Yoon nods. “I think I’d like—being watched.” He ducks his head in embarrassment. He’s never admitted it out loud, but it’s something he knew since he already likes being filmed. He’s thought about it so many times, how much more he would be enjoying it if there was someone behind the camera, possibly even telling him what to do.

Seunghoon nods knowingly.

“That’s probably why I started filming myself in the first place,” Yoon mutters. “I just never thought I’d share it with anyone.”

Seunghoon nods again. He moves, a bit away from Yoon, with their knees touching instead, so that they’re facing each other. He moves their hands into his lap and he begins to play with Yoon’s, tracing the lines on his palm. “You can trust us with this. I think we could help you too.”

Yoon gives Seunghoon an odd look, a little worried and astonished, but behind it all, hopeful too.

Seunghoon squeezes Yoon’s hand, cheek dusted pink as he realizes how his words must have sounded. “I meant—help you keep the secret and prevent the stuff from getting out—”

Yoon exhales and nods. He squeezes Seunghoon’s hand back.

“If I’m being honest,” Yoon starts uncertainly. “I’ve always somehow imagined being filmed _by someone_…”

Seunghoon leans in curiously, eyes a little wide, but before this discussion can continue, the door opens.

Jinwoo is smiling brightly, tugging Mino in by the hand. “Oh Yoonie, Yoonie!” He hums, letting go of Mino’s hand in order to skip over to the couch and plop himself onto it, beside the maknae. Jinwoo throws his arms around him, ruffling his hair.

“I’m so happy you decided to share this with us! I loved the preview,” he adds cheekily, letting go of Yoon whose heart rate has once again skyrocketed.

Mino squeezes himself in between Seunghoon and the armrest, nudging Jinwoo in passing. “Give him a rest, he could get shy again.”

Yoon hunches over to find the video. He’s still having a hard time accepting the fact that this is truly happening, he’s showing the most vulnerable side of him to the people whose judgment he’s most terrified of.

As soon as he finds the video, Yoon passes the camera to Seunghoon. He can’t do it, he can’t be the one holding it. He’s not sure he can even watch. He sinks into the couch and closes his eyes.

“If you’re not watching—” Jinwoo says, and begins to wiggle himself over Yoon. Unable to insert himself between Yoon and Seunghoon, he ends up in Yoon’s lap.

Jinwoo turns, asks, “Can I stay here?”

Yoon stutters out a “sure.”

The answer pleases Jinwoo. He turns back towards the camera, worried that he’s missed something.

As soon as Yoon hears the first noise of his own, he covers his ears and shuts his eyes. He presses his forehead to Jinwoo’s back and he feels the elder respond with mindlessly stroking his thigh. It’s soothing enough, however Yoon can still hear himself, getting progressively louder, and it’s making him sweat.

The other three however, are watching intently. They watch Yoon, in a striped sweater that he’s clutching in one hand, exposing his belly. They watch him with a pillow between his legs, rocking his hips, gradually picking up pace. As he speeds up, he gets louder, breathing heavily and moaning with every exhale, louder, louder with every thrust. They watch his thighs tense, pressing together around the pillow as it gets too much, they watch him clutch the sweater tighter in efforts not to touch himself. They watch him come, they listen to his restrained whining, because they don’t know if at the time of filming any of them were home.

Especially to Seunghoon, the thought of Yoon doing this in the next room seems too good to be true and he regrets never having heard him. He imagines it, he imagines touching himself to Yoon’s moans as he films himself, without Yoon knowing that Seunghoon can hear him.

The video plays on, shows Yoon falling over, his entire body trembling and Seunghoon’s fist is clenched on his knee. They listen to video Yoon panting, they watch him come down from his high with the smallest twitches of his hips and Seunghoon feels a hand on his own.

He looks up but Jinwoo’s gaze is still trained on the screen while his delicate fingers push open Seunghoon’s fist. Their hands slot together and Seunghoon exhales, squeezing Jinwoo’s hand.

The video ends. There’s a collective silence of a few minutes for all four of them to gather their bearings.

Mino clears his throat. “Is it okay if we take a look at the rest?”

Yoon thinks. He hasn’t had much time to record anything else, he’s pretty the rest are photos.

He nods. Having stopped pressing down on his ears, his hands now rest on Jinwoo’s thighs. Jinwoo, knowing that he must do everything himself, with his free hand grabs Yoon’s wrist and guides his arm around his own waist. And Yoon blushes, a little embarrassed, but in his defense the only reason he hasn’t wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist yet was because he didn’t want to overstep boundaries.

It occurs to Yoon that that is probably a ridiculous thought. Jinwoo is sitting in Yoon’s lap while he and their two other bandmates watch his sex tape. What other boundaries are there to be crossed?

Yoon rests his cheek on Jinwoo’s shoulder blade. He stares ahead, at the side of Seunghoon’s face, at Mino who seems to be constantly leaning closer; he looks at anything, just not the camera.

Watching like that, he catches the moment when Mino grasps at the fabric of his pants, tugs at it, readjusts it around his growing bulge. He seems unfazed. His hard on is out for all to see yet he just keeps looking at the pictures.

What’s even weirder than Mino’s own contentment is the fact that the other two aren’t taking note of the situation either. Yoon decides not to as well.

Seunghoon is the first one to address what they just saw. He leans back, to be able to see Yoon, and smiles. “That was lovely. You sound really cute. I wonder how I never heard you…”

“I only film when you’re out late,” Yoon mutters.

“Ah…” Seunghoon releases his hand from Jinwoo’s. He reaches over, locks eyes with Yoon as if asking if it’s okay. Yoon closes his eyes, holds Jinwoo closer. Seunghoon cups Yoon’s jaw, strokes his thumb over his cheekbone.

Jinwoo rests his hands over Yoon’s. “I loved how trembly you were in the end. Ah, it was so cute how you couldn’t hold yourself up,” he hums, gently prying one of Yoon’s hands away from his shirt that Yoon has been clinging to, and instead brings it to his lips to kiss over his knuckles.

“The photos are so good,” Mino says, now the only one occupied with the camera, ever since he’s taken it from Seunghoon. “They’d be even better if someone else was taking them, though.”

Yoon’s eyes snap open, once again meeting Seunghoon’s. The elder grins.

“Actually, before you came in…” He cuts himself off. “Can I tell them?”

Yoon nods quickly. Seunghoon continues stroking his cheek.

“Before you guys came in Yoonie was telling me about how he imagined the videos being taken by someone,” Seunghoon says. Yoon’s cheeks are burning.

He isn’t used to so much attention, not this kind of attention anyway. He likes it, more than he should. It somewhat makes him feel guilty, but he doesn’t want it to stop.

“Well,” Mino starts, now fixing his gaze on Yoon. “We could always help you with that, if you wanted us to.”

Yoon swallows, looks at Mino with wide eyes. “I don’t know. It’s nice in theory but I think I’d be too nervous.”

“It would take some getting used to for sure,” Mino muses, “But I think it could work. Whatever you say.”

Seunghoon’s hand is in Yoon’s hair now, slowly carding through it. “You can just let Mino take pictures first. Would you be less nervous about that?”

Yoon tilts his head, pouts, shrugs. “Maybe.” He turns his head, hiding behind Jinwoo. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinwoo says. He’s laced his fingers with Yoon’s, holding his hand to his chest. “You don’t have to figure it all out right now. What’s important is that we know about this now and we can support you however we can, or however you want us to.”

Yoon nods. He decides to take some time to think about it.

* * *

It takes time. At first Yoon is too embarrassed to even go back to his hobby, now that it’s out in the open. But eventually things are bound to return to being way too stressful. He needs the relief.

He’s only glad that the others aren’t bringing it up, instead letting him move at his own pace.

That way, before long, he’s at Seunghoon’s door, asking for a favour.

In time Mino and Jinwoo join in as well.

At first Yoon was only comfortable with picture taking. But with a bit of encouragement, Yoon decided to allow them to film him.

It’s Yoon on one side of the bed and his hyungs on the other. Seunghoon mans the camera with Mino and Jinwoo on either side of him, staying out of the frame. They’re squeezed close together, all three of them looking at the screen rather than Yoon himself; he thought he’d be less nervous that way. He only has an unbuttoned flannel on and his face is the colour of the red squares on it.

He keeps his thighs closed, head down, trying to catch his breath. He hasn’t done anything yet, so far he only attempts to calm his nerves.

“Yoonie,” Jinwoo calls in the sweetest voice he can muster. Yoon looks up timidly, lips set in a permanent pout, cheeks puffed.

Jinwoo smiles. “You wanna open your legs for us?”

Yoon lifts his hands from his lap and hides his face in them, but he listens to the command. His heart is beating so fast, his ribcage hurts.

“Baby, I know you’re shy, but…” Jinwoo goes quiet when Seunghoon nudges him.

“I might have an idea,” he whispers, to Jinwoo only. He tilts his head Mino’s way. Mino, whose gaze is fixed on Yoon, whose eyes sparkle at the slightest movement of Yoon’s, watching with his lips parted.

Jinwoo understands immediately. Him and Seunghoon exchange grins. They both turn to Mino.

Seunghoon calls his name. “What do you think,” he says, once he has Mino’s attention. “Would you be able to help Yoon feel more comfortable?”

Mino stares at them both. Yoon looks at the three through his fingers. He wonders if having someone by his side will really make him less nervous. He hasn’t thought about it much because it was always supposed to be just him.

Mino nods eagerly. “I—yes, of course,” he blurts out. He crawls over, stops halfway to discard his shirt, and stumbles his way over to where Yoon is kneeling.

He throws his arms around Yoon’s shoulders, and although the younger doesn’t uncover his face, he lets out a tiny giggle. Mino moves to sit behind him, kisses down his neck. Yoon leans back into him, letting out a relieved sigh. It _is_ easier, it’s already easier.

Mino takes his wrists, gently pulls his hands away from his face.

“Yoonie,” Seunghoon calls this time. “Touch yourself for us, won’t you?”

Yoon’s breathing picks up again. With Mino holding his wrists, he has nowhere to hide his face, so he just shuts his eyes. Mino leads his hand to where it needs to be. He lets go once Yoon has his little fist around his dick, Mino lets him move at his own pace. He still holds Yoon’s other hand, kisses the inside of his wrist.

Jinwoo watches with wide eyes, as if it’s his first time seeing Yoon’s erection. He feels like this time is different, finally watching him in person (because he has, just like Mino, broken the promise and is no longer looking at the screen but Yoon himself, although Yoon doesn’t seem to notice) and not just posing for a picture. This feels so, so much more real. Jinwoo squirms, presses his thighs together and sighs. He rests his head on Seunghoon’s shoulder, eyes glued to their little maknae.

Seunghoon rips his gaze from the screen just for a second, to look at Jinwoo whose hand is ghosting over his own bulge.

“You know, if you’re that hard,” Seunghoon starts but Jinwoo cuts him off with a shake of his head.

“I like watching, for now at least. What’s the point in coming so soon?”

Seunghoon nods as if to say, _that’s fair_. But he doesn’t say anything, because he is no longer looking at Jinwoo. Yoon once again has all his attention.

Yoon, who strokes himself with a shaky hand, slowly and uncertainly, whimpers and tries to hide his face. “Don’t look at me,” he mumbles.

With how dark Yoon’s cheeks blush, Seunghoon decides that red is truly his colour. Red that matches his hair, his flannel, and nearly matches the soft hue of his dick and the dusting on his knees. That, Seunghoon thinks, is more pink than fully red.

“How could we when you’re so pretty?” Jinwoo hums, and he slips his arms around Seunghoon’s waist.

Yoon near squeals at this. Mino has to hug him and cradle his head, stroke his hair and kiss his temple to soothe him. And even though Yoon is falling apart from embarrassment and shyness, no one misses how this is when his hand speeds up. It appears that their Yoonie likes praise.

“Poor baby,” Seunghoon whispers to Jinwoo. “He’s never had anyone to compliment him while he did this.”

Jinwoo nods. He clutches a fistful of his own jeans at his groin, right next to his hard-on. Still, he does nothing.

“Tell him how pretty he is,” Seunghoon whispers.

“Yoonie you’re the prettiest baby boy we could’ve possibly asked for,” Jinwoo immediately calls.

Yoon’s free hand is being held to his own tum by Mino, whose other hand gently rubs at Yoon’s thigh.

“Hyung, tell him to stop,” Yoon complains to Mino in a tiny, strained voice.

“Why would I?” Mino, that treacherous son of a bitch, says. “You’re so adorable when you’re flustered.”

Yoon moans, rests his head on Mino’s shoulder. “You all… will kill me…”

“Oh no baby, you might be doing that yourself,” Jinwoo says with a giggle in his voice. “Give your dick a rest will you?”

Yoon hasn’t even noticed how fast he’s been going. He closes his fist around the head, looking at Jinwoo apologetically.

“Why don’t you take it slow,” Seunghoon suggests in a gentle tone. “Just palm yourself for a start.”

Yoon nods. His hand shakes as he drags his palm along his length, and he gasps, hips twitching with the need for more contact.

Jinwoo rests his cheek on Seunghoon’s shoulder. “Our baby’s needy,” Jinwoo says with a sigh. He keeps his gaze on Yoon’s dick, mouth watering at the sight of it. He tries not to, but those thoughts have been in his head ever since he first saw it; he pictures himself trying to fit Yoon’s dick into his mouth. Jinwoo knows he has nice lips, the prettiest out of all four of them he would say, but he isn’t happy to admit that they’re kind of small. He can’t help wondering if he can fit all of Yoon.

He needs a distraction. He slips his hand into Seunghoon’s pants and immediately hears him inhale sharply.

“Yeah—” he breathes.

Jinwoo nips at his shoulder. “Watch _him_,” he reminds. He palms Seunghoon over his underwear. He doesn’t plan on doing anything much, not yet, because he doesn’t want to lose his toy too quickly.

“He’s shaking so badly,” Mino says, lifting Yoon’s hand to his lips. “Can I—help him—out?” He asks between kisses that he presses to Yoon’s knuckles.

Jinwoo and Seunghoon exchange looks. “Why not,” Seunghoon says and adds, “Be gentle.”

Mino grins. He wraps his hand around the base of Yoon’s cock, gently drags his hand up. “Baby you’re so big,” he whispers, looking over Yoon’s shoulder at his dick. Mino lips part in awe. His touches are those of admiration, feeling up Yoon’s entire length, rather than pleasing him.

Yoon whimpers, either in embarrassment or pleasure or both, but it seems that he’s made some progress as he doesn’t try to hide his face anymore.

Mino takes over completely. Yoon merely keeps his fist clenched on his thigh, other hand still in Mino’s. Yoon’s hips twitch, and he wants nothing more than to buck into Mino’s hand. Mino, who’s playing around with his dick, squeezing the head, tracing the shaft with his thumb. But Yoon figures, he should ask first.

He glances up at the two hyungs, bottom lip quivering helplessly. “Can I m-move?”

Seunghoon nods quickly, his own lips parted as Jinwoo presses down harder on his crotch.

Yoon moans as soon as he moves his hips, he freezes and shudders, tilts his head back, rested onto Mino’s shoulder, and tries to hide his face in Mino’s neck.

Jinwoo has not stopped biting on Seunghoon’s shoulder. He bites down harder. He has gone against his restraint, began grinding into nothing, the only source of friction being his clothes.

He finally gives Seunghoon’s shoulder a break in order to proclaim, “I need to suck his dick.” He’s decided that he can, and that he _must_ do it, or he’d go insane.

Seunghoon looks away from the screen, reaches out and touches Jinwoo’s bottom lip carefully. Jinwoo doesn’t hesitate a second before taking Seunghoon’s thumb into his mouth.

“You sure? You don’t think he’s too big for you?”

Jinwoo looks up at Seunghoon with his gorgeous doll eyes, bats his lashes as he presses his tongue to the pad of Seunghoon’s thumb. He slides off with a tiny _pop_. “No dick is too big for me, Hoony. I’m going over there.”

And Jinwoo does. He removes his hand from Seunghoon’s pants and his crotch area now feels so empty and so, so cold.

Jinwoo crawls over and settles in front of Yoon.

“Move a little sideways,” Seunghoon says, because he is still minding the camera and the frames.

Jinwoo wiggles to the side. Mino takes Yoon by the bum and moves them both to accommodate their new position.

Jinwoo takes over, mouths at Yoon’s shaft, slowly drags his lips up to the tip.

Mino’s fingers card through Yoon’s hair, hushing him, kissing his cheeks, holding him close… But he’s not satisfied. He looks down at Jinwoo with envy.

“Well what am I supposed to do now that you’re occupying the dick?” Mino asks through a pout, chin rested on Yoon’s shoulder so he can watch.

Jinwoo looks up, caught with his tongue out, the tip of Yoon’s dick rested on it nicely. He shrugs, pulls away briefly. “Figure it out,” he dismisses.

Mino frowns at this remark. But Jinwoo just keeps sucking, not minding Mino’s sulking one bit.

Yoon squirms under his lips, he wants to rub his thighs together but Mino holds them open for Jinwoo. Jinwoo pulls off once again, gently pats Yoon’s tummy. “Baby, you can’t come before I’m done with you, understood?”

Yoon gives the tiniest nod. He braces himself. Even despite Jinwoo’s gorgeous lips closing around the tip of his cock, even with him slowly sliding down until it hits the back of his throat, he thinks he’s got this. He thinks he might be able to hold it, a little longer.

But that’s when Mino thinks of what to do with his hands.

Yoon gasps, sucks in a sharp breath and holds, as he feels Mino’s fingers pushing in slowly. Yoon has no idea what he used as lube, but he slides in easily, slowly. And Yoon thinks he’ll lose his mind. Jinwoo works his throat around his dick, Mino pushes further inside of him and he’s dizzy from the pleasure.

Both Mino and Jinwoo have to hold him down to prevent him from thrusting into Jinwoo’s mouth, or pushing back against Mino’s hand.

“Shhh, just a little longer,” Mino whispers as Yoon’s breathing quickens. He moans out with every exhale.

Yoon shakes his head. “No—No, I can’t—hold it,” he shuts his eyes. He still tries, for his hyungs.

Jinwoo moans around Yoon’s dick, and looks up at Mino. Mino nods.

He holds Yoon tight, scissors his fingers inside him, “Go ahead baby.”

Yoon’s mouth falls open, he throws his head back, landing backwards on Mino’s shoulder. His muscles spasm, his thighs shake cutely as he shoots his load down Jinwoo’s throat.

Jinwoo tries to swallow it down, but it’s too much, he gags and pulls off, cum dripping down his chin. But even then Yoon doesn’t stop, not for a little while.

Determined, Jinwoo leans back in to lick it off, all of it, no matter the fact that he’s making an even bigger mess of himself in the process.

And suddenly he’s pulled off, held by the back of his shirt. Jinwoo gasps, looks behind him frantically while Mino chuckles. Seunghoon has abandoned his post. He couldn’t simply sit back and watch as all of this unfolded, no matter how wonderful of a show it was.

He grabs Jinwoo by the hair, licks up his chin, sucks all the cum off of his swollen bottom lip. Jinwoo moans into Seunghoon’s mouth, scrambling to get his thighs on either side of Seunghoon’s knee. Jinwoo rocks his hips while Seunghoon slides his hands under his shirt, rubs his thumbs over his nipples. Jinwoo ruts down harder, keeps whimpering quietly until he pulls away from the kiss, bites down on his bottom lip and arches his back. The front of his pants get soaked and Mino can’t help but laugh at him.

Poor Yoon sits limp in Mino’s hold, thighs still trembling from his intense orgasm, dick twitching just a little. His voice doesn’t quiet down, he continues to moan tiredly, because Mino got an idea from Seunghoon, and decided to play with Yoon’s pretty pink nipples.

“You know what you should do,” Jinwoo tells Seunghoon, still lazily dragging his hips to ride out his high. His head is on Seunghoon’s shoulder, gently cradled.

“What?” Seunghoon asks.

“Fuck Yoon. Fuck him for the camera.”

Seunghoon chuckles, glancing over at Yoon. “Could he handle it?”

Jinwoo twists around, rests his palm onto the mattress behind him for balance. “Yoonie?”

He looks up, blinks a few times. His eyes sparkle, he’s still letting out little whimpers as Mino touches him, all the while pressings soft kisses to his cheeks, neck and shoulders.

“Do you want Hoony to fuck you?”

Yoon tries to sit up, but Mino pulls him back in. He just nods instead. “I just—have to catch a breath.”

Mino kisses his cheek again. He stares at it, at its softness, at the redness that won’t seem to retreat. And he just goes for it, he simply bites Yoon’s cheek; albeit gently, not to hurt him. Yoon whines, not from the pain, but from irritation. Because of Mino’s love for softness, his poor cheeks have suffered. This is the peak of his suffering.

“Please Hoony… Just get me away from him,” Yoon complains.

“Rude,” Mino counters. He feels like his job of holding and comforting Yoon should be appreciated but he seems to be alone in this feeling.

“Mino, Yoon is _not _a chew toy,” Seunghoon says firmly.

“Fine. Jinwoo-hyung won’t complain,” Mino says.

And so they switch. Jinwoo gets off of Seunghoon’s thigh, so that he’s free to go over and take Yoon in his arms. Mino scrambles over to Jinwoo. He falls over, leg tangled in sheets, face-first into Jinwoo’s crotch. The elder just laughs. Mino seems to be exactly where he wants to be, though. He undoes the button on Jinwoo’s jeans, unzips them and starts to tug. Jinwoo has to sit back to let him pull them off all the way. Mino tosses them to the side, off the bed, and scoots over again. He rests his head on Jinwoo’s groin and bites down on his thigh.

While Mino is happily munching, Seunghoon searches for lube that Mino has used.

Jinwoo watches, he plays with Mino’s hair and watches Yoon draped over a pillow with his back arched just a little, sticking his ass out for Seunghoon. Cheeks crimson red, clutching a pillow to his chest so hard that his arms shake. Jinwoo finds it adorable, how Yoon doesn’t seem to be able to shake off the shyness, even with everything they’d all been through together. When Seunghoon pushes a finger inside him—despite the fact that Mino had fingered him earlier, Hoony still wants to be careful not to hurt his boy—Yoon buries his face into the pillow, shoulders shaking, and Jinwoo isn’t sure if he might be crying.

“Yoonie?”

Jinwoo only gets a whine in response.

“Yoonie, are you okay?”

The younger looks up with big, sparkling eyes. He nods vigorously.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Yoon shrinks a little, nibbling on the pillowcase. “Are you making fun of me?”

Jinwoo quickly shakes his head. “I wanted to check. Just to make sure you’re still on board with this and comfortable.”

Seunghoon leans over, presses a kiss to the back of Yoon’s shoulder. “You would’ve told us if there was something wrong, right? You know you can tell us.”

Yoon nods. “It’s just—difficult to be open, y’know this whole thing…” Yoon may have had some other points to make but this is where he gave up, given the circumstances (mainly the finger in his ass). He only gives a loud sigh. “Hyung _please_ keep going..”

“Whatever you say,” Seunghoon says with a smile. He pecks Yoon’s shoulder again before straightening back up, continuing the steady movements of his hand.

Jinwoo shakes his thigh to throw Mino off. During this entire conversation he’s done nothing but give Jinwoo hickeys—he bruises easily, he’ll have quite a few marks, with how hard Mino’s biting and sucking. But Jinwoo has something else for him to do now.

“Let’s scootch,” he says.

“What?” Mino asks, upset with the loss of his snack.

“Behind the camera. Hoony manned it for us, we’re gonna do the same for him. Or, well, you are.”

Mino frowns. “I want to eat you tho.”

Jinwoo paps his head. “You’ve eaten us enough. Don’t worry though, I won’t leave you hanging.”

Mino gives Jinwoo a wary look, but goes with it anyway. With a sigh, he positions himself behind the camera.

Seeing Yoon with his eyes shut tight, lips parted makes Mino realize that he’s been missing out. He decides that it won’t be that bad being the cameraman for this segment.

Seunghoon pulls out, patting Yoon’s butt affectionately. “Ready for the real thing?”

Yoon nods, biting his lip, perhaps a bit uncertainly. Mino can’t fathom how anyone could be afraid to take Seunghoon after knowing Yoon’s dick, but he figures Yoon can’t really fuck himself with it, so he fears the next best thing.

There’s something about the way Yoon’s mouth hangs open when Seunghoon first pushes in. It makes Mino want to shove his entire dick in there, make Yoon choke on it. But that’ll have to wait for another time. Yoon has been tossed around enough for one day, and he’s not even done yet.

Just as Mino’s jeans feel so tight that his yet untouched erection begins to _hurt_, he comes to realize what Jinwoo meant when he said he wouldn’t leave him hanging.

Mino gets much of the same treatment as Seunghoon has gotten. Jinwoo now hooks his chin to Mino’s shoulder, slender fingers finding their way to his zipper. The elder seems more interested in tormenting Mino rather than getting him off, because he simply palms him over his underwear. And as Mino begins to moan and whimper, Jinwoo slaps his free hand over his mouth.

“The camera’s supposed to be picking up Yoon, not you,” he scolds quietly, whispering into Mino’s ear.

And Mino is left struggling, trying to stifle any and all sounds building up in his throat, while Jinwoo only teases him relentlessly.

Yoon on the other hand, is not only allowed to, but encouraged to be as loud as he wants to be. Seunghoon seems to be holding back though. The way he holds Yoon, the way he thrusts in… Jinwoo knows for a fact he can go much harder. He doesn’t intervene though, because it’s entirely up to Yoon to decide how much he wants to get wrecked.

A lot, as it turns out. At first Yoon’s voice is muffled as his face is buried into the sheets, cheek smushed against the mattress. Seunghoon nearly comes to a halt completely, leaning over to hear better.

“What’s that baby?”

Yoon’s voice is still muffled, whiny, but as he shifts and shows his face his words became audible, “Please, _please_ more, I need—harder, _please_—”

Mino smiles, and so does Jinwoo.

“That’s our little slut,” Jinwoo hums affectionately.

Mino wants to respond, but his words fail him and he only moans.

“Go on,” Jinwoo now tells Seunghoon. “You won’t hurt him. Just let go.”

Seunghoon seems a bit uncertain, but as Yoon continues to cry and beg, he decides to grant his wishes. He only hopes Yoon can take it.

The bed begins to shake with the intensity of Seunghoon’s thrusts, and Mino has to hold onto the camera and the tripod. Yoon’s voice gets louder, moans get high pitched, he begins to hiccup, tears streaming down his face. But whenever Seunghoon asks if he’s okay he just squeaks that he wants more, harder, no stopping. Seunghoon grabs him by the hair and Yoon lets out a long moan, followed soon by a little scream as Seunghoon snaps his hips.

Mino watches wide-eyed, mouth watering, unsure who he would rather be in this situation, Yoon or Hoony. All he knows is that it’s beautiful, wonderful, and the sight alone could make him cum. Which is lucky considering the fact that Jinwoo has so far only pulled his underwear down halfway, fisting the head of Mino’s cock lazily, and it’s not enough, not nearly enough. But with Jinwoo’s lazy little touches, and the thrill that the scene before him brings him, Mino forgets that he’s supposed to be keeping quiet. He thrusts into Jinwoo’s hand, moans out as he’s finally able to cum.

Jinwoo bends down, presses his lips to Mino’s dick, sucks him clean. He straightens back up and licks the cum off his hand as well, then moves in front of Mino and leans into his chest, tilts his head to the side with his neck and shoulder exposed. He clears his throat. Mino needs a second to gather his bearings, before he even understands what Jinwoo wants. And when he does, he’s more than happy to continue kissing him, leaving little bite marks along the way

The camera is forgotten. If it falls, it falls.

Shortly after, Seunghoon completely loses himself, spilling inside of Yoon with a long, low moan. He rolls his hips shallowly for a little while after. Once the dots from his vision disappear, he takes Yoon by the shoulder and pulls him up against his own body, showing him off to the camera. He closes his fist around Yoon’s dick, pushes his thumb roughly against the slit and Yoon cums, all bashful and hiding his face in his hands once again.

“He’s so fucking adorable,” Mino mutters, trying to take all of him in with his gaze: Yoon’s trembling thighs and flushed cock still twitching and leaking, his pretty pink nipples, the blush that spread down his neck to his chest that’s quickly rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

Seunghoon now lies him down carefully onto the mattress. He kisses his forehead, strokes his hair and cheeks, kisses his nose, kisses his lips.

Yoon melts into a little puddle, completely overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Seunghoon cups his cheek and turns his face towards the camera, where Mino’s back to working on the prefect angle for this lovely scene after Jinwoo had moved away.

“Say thank you,” Seunghoon commands.

Yoon smiles, all shy and fucked out. “Thank you hyungs,” he hums, and immediately rolls over to bury his face in Seunghoon’s lap.

And that’s where the video ends. First of many in the series of the four of them screwing around. They like to go back and watch it either together, or alone, mostly to get off, to get ideas for new videos, or just to recall those wonderful moments.


End file.
